Karma and Cabbages
by MormonMaiden
Summary: Because a certain character needs his revenge.


-**o-** Some of you have asked previously why I never include disclaimers in my fics. Well, now is time for a big surprise—I don't need to use disclaimers because I actually OWN Avatar: The Last Airbender. Yes. The screen name "**MormonMaiden**" is just code for Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. All of our fanfics should be taken as canon (except if clearly labeled 'crack-fic') and you should promptly read and review ALL of them. Or else your OTP will never come to pass. Muahahaha.

Lol, JK. **MormonMaiden **is just a silly college girl with an unnatural fixation on the Cabbage Man (Kantu). Hope you like the fic! **–o-**

**-o-**

Kantu tested the weight of the sphere in his hands, and finally decided that he had selected the perfect cabbage for the situation. He was positioned protectively in front of his cart, which had been backed into the corner of two connecting alleyways--an arrangement that would allow him to act quickly and still escape in the other direction. It was destiny (inevitable, unchangeable, and undeniably certain) that the one he was waiting for would soon pass through one of these side streets, and a revenge of karmic proportions would then take place. As he waited, his fingers lightly traced the veins on his chosen cabbage's waxy leaves as he contemplated the path that had led him to this alleyway, all starting with the two words that had, of late, taken over the majority of his dialogue.

At first they had been his wail as the Earthbending guards of Omashu insulted and then destroyed his precious produce by catapulting it over the cliff. Next they were his lament as he incredulously observed the damage that the Airbending boy had inflicted, both to his cabbages and the irate pirates. Then those two words became a prayer that ultimately went unanswered as the burly ticket master let loose the ravenous platypus-bear--and once again his crop was ruined. Kantu hadn't even bothered to complete his catch phrase the last time he had reason to do so, having an epiphany of sorts as he stared into the jet-black eyes of a merciless rabiroo.

Footsteps sounded down the alleyway to his right, but Kantu knew that it was not yet time. A young couple, drunk in their love for each other, came into view and decided to buy a cabbage from him after the sly suggestion that cabbage soup made an excellent aphrodisiac. Kantu wasn't concerned that the couple would call him on his lie--indeed, after an exchanged glance they had quickly bought several heads and were soon out of his way. Once again his thoughts drifted into the past, and his reasons for being here today.

The debilitating loss of his entire spring crop was a heavy blow to the man who once had been the most successful merchant in all of the Earth Kingdom. He was now a laughing stock, and more embarrassingly, someone to be pitied. Kantu remembered trudging home to his wife, downtrodden, defeated, and depressed. She was surprised (to say the least) but a woman such as her was in marriage for the long haul, and she was supportive. He knew that the Spirits had given him an incredible blessing to be united with the sweet, caring and insightful woman that was Beru. She worked with him sort through his feelings of inadequacy and together they discovered the cause of his sudden, karmically bad luck.

Kantu gripped the cabbage in his hand more securely as his heart started racing faster. Footsteps echoed down the alleyway to his left, and a determined grin spread across his face. As the adrenaline coursed through his veins, Kantu took a moment to be grateful for the woman who had helped him turn his admission of defeat back into a gentle term of affection, and then, finally, into a battle cry.

"MY CABBAGES!!" He yelled, hurling a green orb of fury at the young man that had just turned the corner--directly into the Cabbage Merchant's path. The Avatar, who was usually more quick-witted and able to dodge sudden projectiles, was struck squarely in the face. Grey eyes flew wide open in shock and tattooed hands rose to cover an already bleeding nose. Kantu deemed this action a fulfillment of his karmic duty, and promptly took up the handles of his cart. As the Avatar's friends (angered, disturbed, and completely surprised) rushed to make sure that he was okay, Kantu felt strangely cheerful as he hurried down the right alleyway, escaping into a future where his cabbages could be finally be safe.

**-o- **

**-o-** Lol..this is my new favorite phrase for a while: "green orb of fury." I have another (try two or three) Kantu-fics that I've been working really hard on, but this little baby just popped right out!! Please drop a line and tell me what you think! Thanks!!!**-o-**


End file.
